A Turn Of Events
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: What happens when Suki discovers something very strange about herself? Also, what will her reaction to Sokka's painting of her be!


**AN: Okay! We have a bonus round for the competition! **

***Cheers and woos***

**The main prompt would be to write about an unexpected turn of events. My individual prompts are: "Well this is different" (dialogue), Suki (character), and First person (restriction). I'll also be using fire bending as my element. My story's word count is 813.**

**Anyways, because my last entry was so incredibly depressing *sniffle*, I will be making this story more humorous. Enjoy!**

So, I'm sleeping in a nice, comfortable bed. No firebenders are attacking (still trying to get used to that), nobody is in mortal danger, and I don't have any plans for the day. Which is all well and good, considering the fact that I just want to be a "bump on a log" for the entire day. Hey, I deserve it. I've been so exhausted ever since we had that huge fight against the Fire Nation. I need a nice day off.

But anyways, we were to me sleeping. So I'm sleeping in this nice, comfy bed. That is, until someone slams open my door and yells "Good morning Suki!" So much for sleeping. I sat up on my bed and looked into the the excited face of Sokka. His eyes were shining, his "warrior's wolf tail" was all done, and he looked like he drank some highly caffeinated tea.

"...Uh... Good *yawn* morning" I struggled to say while still very tired. Seriously, I was in the middle of sleeping. I love him and all, but couldn't he just calm down and let me sleep for once?

"Suki! I painted you a picture! Come look!" Sokka begged me.

I looked at him and smiled as best as I could with my current unrested mood, "Sure. Lead the way."

As fast as you could say, "platypus-bear" Sokka had grabbed me by the hand and dragged me downstairs to the main room. The first thing I noticed, was that everyone was sitting there with some highly amused looks on their faces. The second thing I noticed, was a painting of me. It would have been great, except for the fact that I looked like some hideous monster. I stared, open mouthed, at the painting. Sokka chose a bad morning to wake me up and show me this. My mood was quickly becoming angry.

"Isn't it great?! It looks just like you!" Sokka proudly exclaimed.

Then, everyone except Sokka and I bursted into laughter. Even Momo looked highly amused.

I felt like I was being made fun of, and I just wasn't in the mood. Without thinking, I raised my hand to tear down the painting. Unexpectedly though, rather than tear it down, a flame flew from my palm and ignited the picture.

For a moment there, we forgot that I ruined Sokka's picture, and instead focused on the fact that I just firebended. We stared at my hand, wide eyed and open mouthed. And then, I decided to test it and make sure it wasn't just a candle or Zuko playing a trick.

I walked outside with everyone silently following. I picked up a target and put it on a bail of hay. Then, I made a fist, breathed in and out, and punched towards the direction of the target. Amazingly, fire once again seemed to erupt from my hand and shoot towards the target.

'No, this can't be right. I'm not a bender!' I thought. I started making multiple punching motions towards the target. In no time, I had burned the target and the hay into a pile of ashes. 'Sorry Appa'

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU FIREBEND?!" Everyone yelled in unison. I turned around and looked at them with a "you think I know?" face. This was so weird. I wasn't a Firebender. Or a bender at all. Yet, I had just burned a target with fire that I had created from thin air. Yeah, makes so much sense.

Suddenly, everything around me changed. The world seemed to warp it's shapes and colors. And then, I was in a field. The tall grass around me was on fire. I felt the heat lick my skin, and not burn me.

Another change. Now I was in an air temple. And I was looking at a wall with a mosaic of me on it. 'What?!' I was so utterly confused.

Then, something even more amazing happened: I woke up.

I looked around the room to see if I was in my bed, in my room. Yes, I was. I ran downstairs to look at the main room. Everyone was going about business as usual. There was no burned painting. I couldn't find the burned target. It had all been a random dream. 'Huh' I thought to myself, 'I guess we all have weird dreams now and then'.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Iro making a cup of tea. He smiled and handed me one. I thanked him, drank it, and decided to go back to bed. I was still so incredibly tired. But before I got the chance...

"Suki! I painted a picture of you!" Sokka ran into the room and yelled at me.

"Oh...fantastic." I nervously answered.

He led me to the main room and showed me the painting. Thankfully it wasn't the same painting as in the dream. Bad news, I still didn't like it. It was actually beautifully painted (for Sokka). The problem was, he painted me fire bending.


End file.
